


Go Away

by Leya



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese Story ist aus der Sicht von Kens Bruder Sammy geschrieben und ist nur eine kurze Überlegung, warum Ken sich wünschte, sein Bruder möge für immer verschwinden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist uralt. Ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung: 03.10.2002.

Es tut mir so leid. Ich sitze neben dir auf dem Boden und beobachtete das leichte Zucken deiner Schultern, deine zitternden Arme und Beine.

Du hast immer noch nicht aufgehört zu weinen. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, aber versteh doch, ich liebe dich! Ich liebte dich vom ersten Tag an und meine Liebe zu dir wird niemals enden. Ich habe nur den falschen Weg gewählt, dir meine Liebe zu zeigen, aber du hast mich nie verstanden, hast es nie begriffen, wenn ich deine Hand nahm, dich an mich drückte.

Es war der falsche Weg, doch weißt du, was das schlimmste ist? Ich würde es wieder tun.

Ich schließe die Augen und sehe dich vor mir, so wie du heute Morgen zu mir gekommen bist. Du warst so voller Vorfreude auf diesen Tag. Ich hatte versprochen, ihn mit dir zu verbringen. Doch ich hatte keine Zeit. Du hast mich angebettelt und ich habe mich von dir abgewandt.

Du bist in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ich wollte dich trösten. Ich nahm dich in die Arme und wollte, dass du glücklich bist. Dann hast du diesen Satz gesagt, diesen einen Satz, der alles veränderte. Du sagtest: Du liebst mich nicht!

Ich wollte dir beweisen, dass du dich irrst. Wollte dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Erst warst du überrascht, aber nicht unangenehm. Ich habe dich geküsst, ganz sanft zuerst. Doch als ich meine Hand unter dein Hemd schob, da hast du mich weggestoßen. Deine wunderschönen Augen waren immer noch voller Tränen. Ich nahm dein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste dich noch einmal.

Vertrau mir, sagte ich und genau das hast du getan. Ich wusste immer, dass du alles für mich tun würdest, doch hast du gewusst, was ich dir antun, was ich von dir verlangen würde? Nein, du hast es nicht gewusst, konntest es nicht wissen.

Ich habe dir das Hemd von den Schultern gestreift, dich in die Arme genommen. Versuchte, das Zittern deines Körpers durch meine Küsse zu beruhigen. Ich werde nie dieses Gefühl vergessen, deine seidige Haut unter meinen Fingern, als ich über deine Brust strich, deinen Bauch und deine Beine streichelte, um dich auf den Rest vorzubereiten, dir die Angst zu nehmen.

Mit einer Hand öffnete ich deine Hose, schob sie herunter, warf sie einfach hinter mich. In diesem Augenblick hast du dich gegen mich gewehrt, doch es war zu spät. Für mich war es so einfach, dich zu überwältigen, mir zu nehmen was ich wollte.

Und jetzt sitze ich neben dir, sehe deinen schlanken Körper immer noch zittern. Langsam verfolge ich mit einem Finger die Tränenspuren auf deinen Wangen und der erstickte Laut den du ausstößt, schneidet mir ins Herz.

Deine Augen klagen mich an und ich sehe in ihnen einen Ausdruck, der mich erschreckt. Was habe ich verloren? All die Liebe, die früher zu sehen war ist ersetzt durch Hass und Abscheu. Ich strecke die Hand nach dir aus, doch du siehst mich nur kalt an und ich weiß, dass ich derjenige war, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass auch das letzte Fünkchen Zuneigung zwischen uns unwiederbringlich verloren ist.

ENDE


End file.
